Christmas Cookies
by SciFiMom2000
Summary: Finn is craving Christmas cookies, and needs some help.  Inspired by George Strait's "Christmas Cookies"


**Always forget to say: don't own glee or anything else for that matter but my two kiddies. **

**Short one-shot of Finn wanting to make Christmas cookies. My own need to make them today with my kiddies was my inspiration, as well as George Straits song, "Christmas Cookies"**

**FYI the Maple Syrup substituion is actually happening because I've run out of vanilla, don't know how they will turn out, but the batter is AWESOME!**

It was winter break and his mom was working extra hours. Burt was too. Kurt was staying at Dalton's as long as he could so that left Finn home alone. If it was only as cool as the Home Alone movies…One thing Finn knew is that he wanted Christmas cookies and his mom was too tired when she got home to make them.

Finn had never really made sugar cookies before, and he was craving them, with some ice cold milk. He knew if he made a mess, his mom would kill him, and the last time he had tried to bake something in the oven he accidently set it to self-clean, so he needed a co-baker (that was a word, right). Flipping open his phone and searched his contacts to find someone to help him. Artie had no way of coming over, Mercedes would probably laugh at him, Brittany said recipes were complicated, Puck would call him a pansy, Mike and Tina would be busy with each other, Santana would probably spoil the dough with one look. That left one person, Rachel. He'd broken up with her needing to get his head around what was happening, but his stomach and cravings were winning out over his pride. He hit the call button.

"Hello, Finn?"

"Hi Rach, hey, um, can I ask a favor of you? If it won't be too much trouble?"

"No Finn, we are still friends, and I will be happy to help you. What do you need?"

"Sugar cookies."

"What?"

"I wanna make some sugar cookies and I'm pretty banned from using things in the kitchen since I burnt up lasagna last month. I'm craving sugar cookies. I think I have all the ingredients and my grandma's recipe. I just need some help."

"Oh, well, sure, I'll help you make some sugar cookies. Are you sure you have everything?"

"Yep. Can you come over soon? My stomach is starting to rebel." And just to prove the point, Finn put the phone to his rumbling stomach and then clicked end.

Thirty minutes later, Rachel was standing at his door carrying a tote with some things in it

"I didn't know if you had cookie cutters, so I brought some of mine over, and some colored sugar too."

"Oh, yea. I guess I didn't have the cookie cutters, but I did have some colored sugar."

As the teens walked into the kitchen, Rachel grabbed the recipe and started instructing Finn on what to pull out of the pantry and what equipment they needed. She showed him how to measure and how to know it had been beaten enough.

"Okay Finn, we need vanilla extract. Where is it?"

"That's the stuff in the little brown bottle, right?"

"Right, you can't make sugar cookies without it."

"I don't think we have any. I think my mom used the last of it in the French toast this morning."

"Finn, that how are you going to flavor the sugar cookies?" Looking in the pantry Finn was mumbling as Rachel was ranting about not having vanilla and how it would ruin the delicate balance of flavors.

Coming out of the pantry, Finn held up his find in triumph. "I've got it!"

"Vanilla!"

"No, better. Maple syrup!"

"What! No Finn!"

"Why not, you said the vanilla was the flavoring and I love maple syrup. Come on, I bet it will be delicious. Just try it, besides these are MY cookies. You're just supervising and if I am feeling generous, you may get one."

"Fine, add a teaspoon of maple syrup to it, and then beat until incorporated."

Finn did as Rachel instructed. When it was finished, Finn pulled the beater off as Rachel wrapped the dough in plastic wrap and set it in the fridge. When she turned to look at Finn, he looked like he was in heaven. "What's the look for Finn?" Finn didn't respond, but swiped his finger on the beater, grabbing some batter and put his finger in Rachel's mouth. Rachel was taken aback by the intimate gesture, because it reminded her how much she missed him, but then when she tasted the dough, her eyes lit up too.

"That is really good. Wow, who knew you were a baking genius Finn." Finn nodded as he went into the fridge and grabbed the bowl and a wooden spoon. Grabbing Rachel's hand, he led her to the living room and sat her in his lap. Pulling the plastic wrap off the dough, he dug in and started feeding her dough. After each bite, he'd kiss her, licking any dough off her lips.

When about half the dough was gone, the bowl was forgotten on the floor and the teens were making out on the couch. Just as it started getting heavier, the front door open and a screech brought them out of their haze. Looking over the back of the couch, Finn and Rachel saw Finn's mom and Kurt both were holding bags from the grocery store. Finn's mom just arched her eyebrow in an unasked question, "Rachel came over to help me make sugar cookies."

Carole Hudson looked at her love struck son, his ex-girlfriend/girlfriend (who know with kids nowadays) and the wooden spoon and ½ bowl of cookie dough lying on the floor, and just shook her head.

Walking into the kitchen she saw the ingredients setting out, and a bottle of maple syrup?


End file.
